The present invention is particularly intended for use on commercial vehicles, which may include multiple components secured to or in a fuel tank. Prior art fuel tanks typically include multiple components secured to or in the fuel tank, such as draw and return tube assemblies, fuel filler necks, pressure valves, or other components. Each of these components generally communicates with an interior of the fuel tank. Each component is generally secured directly to the fuel tank. If such a component fails, the component may be cut from the fuel tank, which may require a substantial amount of work to remove and then a substantial amount of work to repair the fuel tank and replace the repaired component.